With Ice and Blood Game of Thrones
by Nera Core
Summary: When the skies were filled with dragons, a single dragon lived in Westeros, an ice dragon. The ice dragon had befriended a single young child, a young girl and when the fire dragons came form the East they burnt the Northern lands, but the ice dragon stood up to them, and later died. Now a young woman journeys to Westeros to learn her true heritage, but find something greater.
1. Chapter 1

**A new land**

Elaheh stood at the stern of the ship, she was taking a last look at the distant place she had called home for so many years past. She breathed out a soft sigh as the boat pulled into the dock and she knew that shortly she would be departing and making her own way in the new place.

Ever since they had reached the Northern waters of North Westeros she had felt the dramatic change in temperature, from cool to freezing, or at least freezing to a young woman who had spent her life in the warm sun of Braavos he whole life.

From the dock the captain shouted out her name and beckoned for her to come. She did as was told and began her way toward the gang plank, scooping up her belongings in her left hand and gripping the hilt of her sword with her right. She had the soft and delicate hands of a Lady, and so found it hard using her sword too often, as much as it felt like it was attached to her arm.

She pulled up her lavender purple hood and walked over to the captain who was stood holding out his hand. He was a tall man, towering over Elaheh, he had muscles bigger than any she had ever seen, looking as though he could lift her up with a single finger and toss her around like a rag doll. He had short black hair and a long beard.

Elaheh opened up her purse and pulled out a small hand full of silver coins, counting out the correct amount and handing it to the captain. In return he gave her a nod before strolling off, whistling his merry tune.

The captain had been good to Elaheh, he had only requested a small fee and had asked no questions of her and so there was no danger of him spreading about rumors of anything important to keeping her identity secret.

As soon as she was finished at the docks she headed into the town. It was a rather dull lifeless town, the only real interesting parts were all the sailors and their tales of strange lands and creatures, but she had no time for such things.

She made her way to the stables and purchased a dapple grey mare named Apple. The mare was strong and reasonably young. Elaheh left Apple in the stables while she continued around the town gathering supplies and anything else she needed.

Later in the evening she decided to stay in the town for the night and continue her journey in the morning at first light. She paid for a room for the night and decided to go down the bar for a drink.

The bar was full of boisterous men that stunk of beer and of salt from the ocean. The majority of them were larger than Elaheh and were all giving her looks.

She sat down at the bar and let out a soft sigh, "A glass of wine," she requested and watched as the serving girl trotted off to get her drink.

A short and rather broad man made his way over to Elaheh, sitting down in the seat next to her and staring at her intently. "What is a pretty girl such as yourself doing in a bar like this?" he asked grinning. His breath reeked of alcohol as he leaned forward and breathed in Elaheh's face.

"That is none of your concern sir," She responded dryly. Turning to glare at the man, but only managing to make his smile broaden.

"Come on now, no need for that," he answered, reaching toward her silver hair with his grubby hand.

Elaheh whipped around as fast as lightning, pulling out her dagger and holding it to his throat, knocking him from his chair in fright, causing the entire group of surrounding men and women to burst out in laughter. The man's face becoming more and more red by the second.

By now the waitress had returned with Elaheh's grass of wine, which she scooped up and downed in three gulps. She placed the payment on the table and stood up, leaving the men and heading back toward her room to the sound of laughter.

###

The next morning Elaheh woke early to the sun shining through her window. She quickly climbed out of bed and dressed herself in her riding leathers and her long forest green cloak before heading down stairs to break her fast.

That morning she had a single slice of bread, two eggs and three strips of bacon, with a mug of milk to wash it all down with.

When she had finished she paid the owner and left for the stables. Her horse had already been saddled and was ready to go. She attached her belongings to the side of the saddle of added them to the saddle bag. She didn't have much, food water, blankets, cloths, some golden objects and her purse of silver and gold.

She mounted the smokey mare and led it out of the stable, pulling up her green velvet cloak to hide her silver hair. Her hair reached down to below her hips and was one of the biggest giveaways of her heritage, House Targaryan.

She was thought to be a surviving daughter of Rhaegar Targaryan despite the fact his daughter was killed and had had brown hair, she didn't even share anything in common with her alleged mother. She had been given to Viserys and Daenerys' carers in Braavos by a man they had never met, but her hair and her lilac eyes showed that she was truly a Targaryan in one way or another, though they were not sure who her real father and mother were.

Viserys had always scolded her for not being lady-like enough and acting as though she were a boy, playing with swords and play fighting. Eventually he had given up on her, not caring much for her welfare, so Elaheh soon decided to learn the arts of combat, excelling in sword fighting.

Elaheh tagged along with Viserys and Daenerys for most of her childhood until she turned thirteen at which time she left to live on her own, much to Viserys' disapproval and objection.

Now she was riding South-West, aiming to get as far south as she could, knowing winter was just around the corner and staying in the North was not such a great idea.

She trotted out of the town and once on the open road she broke into a speedy gallop down the road, heading in the direction of a place they called Winterfell.

_How was the chapter? I know it isn't the best, but I need to start somewhere right? Once I get a little further into it I will make it quite a lot better. I think you all get the idea of where I am heading with this story, but please tell me what you think and if I should continue. Until next time, Enjoy!_


	2. Chapter 2

For many days and many nights Elaheh rode straight and fast for Winterfell, she had passed the Dreadfort, a place she had dared not stay more than a single night near. The very place made her skin crawl and put her mind on edge.

She had ridden hard through the rough Northern lands, through a small forest and had found her way across a river and had finally made it to the King's Road, only a day's ride from her destination.

Apple, the mare Elaheh had ridden from the ocean all the way to the King's Road, was by then exhausted and becoming slower and slower with every passing day, but Elaheh had little money and could not afford a new mount, even if she did trade off her own.

Elaheh rode the horse at the pace of a walk, they were nearly there and the horse had traveled hard and fast, and was deserving a long rest.

While she rode, Elaheh had time to take in the beautiful Northern countryside, sure she had seen it while riding, but now she truly had the chance to appreciate it, to take in the fresh forest air and listen to the soft sound of running water and birds calling softly.

Many a night had she slept under the stars, either to afraid to pay for a room, or finding it more trouble than it's worth. But she minded little about sleeping in the wilderness, she found it refreshing and calming, and found the riding exhilarating.

She had near enough used up all her supplies and was hoping to gather some at Winterfell, before she continued down further south in preparation for the coming winter.

Looking as far as she could she could see the distant image of a castle, judging by how far away they were it meant the castle in size was massive, bigger than any she had seen before it, and surrounding it was a most beautiful wood, presumably the Wolf Wood she had heard of.

She continued on their slow casual pace for several hours until they finally reached the entrance, the gates to the centre of Winterfell.

Happily she rode into the through the gates and inside, but her happiness was short lived when she saw the damage, there were burns on everything flammable and multiple other buildings were also severely damaged.

"What happened here?" she whispered to herself, looking around. She pulled up Apple at the water trough before she dismounted and hitched the horse to the tethering post, giving it a soft pet on the shoulder before she wandered off to find supplies.

There were men dueling in the main yard, the sound of steel on steel was ringing through her mind, reminding her of her time in Braavos, learning how to defend herself. She wished she could join in with the men, to swing her sword, but she knew better than to do it in an unknown place.

Soon enough she spotted a small shop selling supplies, she walked inside and picked out all the food she would need, at least until she reached another town where she could top up on more food. She continued on, gathering other items she needed, as well as a new change of clothes.

She wore her green cloak, keeping the hood up at all times, keeping her hair tied back and her eyes low. They were the two key things that would give her heritage away.

When she made her way back to her horse she spotted someone, untying the horse and begin walking away. She quickly began running after him, "Oi, put that horse back!" she shouted angrily, her Targaryan blood gave her a bad attitude and she was easily seen as aggressive and short tempered.

"I'm sorry, I will put it back immediately," the small stable boy replied, hurriedly walking back to the tethering post and holding the horse.

"You had better be sorry," Elaheh growled back, snatching the mare's reigns from the boy's hands.

"I didn't mean it, honest! I was simply putting the horse into the stables,"

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I thought a lady would stable her horse there," he answered.

"And why exactly would you think I am a lady?" she snapped.

"Because you have the softest hands, not that of a common woman," he replied, giving her a small smile.

Elaheh sighed and looked away form the boy, he had a point there, her hands were soft and gentle, the hands of a lady. Despite the fact the was trained hard with the sword she still had seemingly fragile and delicate hands.

She turned the horse and mounted it in a single leap and was sat in the saddle. "And who might you be, boy?" she asked, looking down on the stable boy with harsh eyes.

"Dilrron, me' lady," he replied.

"Dilrron, is it? Might I ask you stop calling my 'lady'?" she asked, trying to drop a hint.

"Yes of course, but is that case what do I call you?" he asked.

"Call me Elaheh, simply Elaheh," she answered.

"Yes, Elaheh," Dilrron grinned.

Elaheh mentally rolled her eyes at the boy before she gave Apple a soft squeeze, making the mare began walking out of the courtyard. She had nearly reached the gate when she heard someone walking behind her. She pulled up the horse and looked back, seeing Dilrron following after her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Well, the work here isn't much fun, so I wanted to ask you if I could come with you, to wherever it is you are going," he explained.

"And what if I say no?" she inquired.

"Well, I know Westeros much better than anyone else around here, and you sound foreign, like your from Essos," he started. "And I want to head South myself for the winter, and I thought I could accompany you." he finished.

"How do you know I am heading South?"

"Well there isn't anywhere North of here for a Lady to visit," he explained, before realizing he had called her 'lady'.

Elaheh glared at him, but her eyes softened, "Why not, I need someone to look after my horse." she groaned dismounting from Apple, "Go and fetch your horse, we leave immediately," she commanded, her voice was that of a true ruler, full of power and meaning.

Dilrron nodded and turned, scurrying off into the stables. Returning several moments later leading out a lightly coloured Buckskin stallion. "Ready," he announced, before mounting the stallion.

Elaheh mounted her own horse again and set it off at a walk out of the town. She was still not sure weather she could trust this 'Dilrron', but she had no one else and if he turned out as a traitor or an enemy she would not hold back from removing his head from his shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dire Wolves**

Elaheh and Dilrron rode slowly South for several long days, only stopping to give the horses a break and to sleep, though they were in no particular hurry to get South.

Elaheh decided to stop for the night at an abandoned tavern. She dismounted from Apple and waited as Dilrron did the same, "Take them both into the stables, make sure to feed and water them." she said, handing the horse's reigns to him.

She walked off and over to the tavern, peaking inside, checking for any sign of danger within. When she saw none she went in further, taking in her surroundings. She was about to head up the stairs, when she heard a shout from outside.

Instantly she turned around and bolted out of the tavern, before rounding the corner and heading over to the stables. Spotting Dilrron stood, back against the side of the stables, staring out at something.

She turned her head to look at what it was, and instantly skidded to a halt, sucking in an audible breath. Standing just in front of the tree line of the forest was a wolf, but not any wolf, it was huge, and Elaheh soon realised that the creature was a dire wolf.

The dire wolf tilted it's head to the side, watching them closely. "That is one of the Stark girl's wolves, it's name is… N-Nymeria I think. They say it attacked the king, trying to tear his arm off." Dilrron whispered to Elaheh.

Elaheh's eyes never wavered from the dire wolf, there was something about it, to her it didn't seem like a creature that would attack for no given reason. She waited several motionless moments before taking a step toward it, "Nymeria, Nymeria come." she called calmly.

Dilrron whipped around his head, wide eyed and confused as to why she was calling the creature.

There were several moments where the wolf simply watched on, before it slowly began making it's way over to where Elaheh was stood. Stopping just in front of her, tilting it's head to the side again. "Good Do-Wolf." she praised, holding out her hand for the wolf to sniff, before petting the wolf gently on the forehead.

She was rather happy with herself, glad that Nymeria was as friendly as she had hoped. She knelt down beside the wolf, and continued stroking it, running her hand through it's thick fur coat. Letting the dire wolf lick at the back of her hand.

Up close Nymeria was much larger then she had appeared, and when Elaheh stood up again the wolf's head came just over her hip, nearly at her rib cage.

"Great, now we have a giant dire wolf to feed," Dilrron joked, eyeing the wolf wearily before returning to the horses, who seemed less than comfortable with the wolf so close by.

"I'll take her inside, she looks hungry." She said, looking at the wolf, who seemed slightly thin.

"Do what you wish with it, just don't come crying to me when it tears your arm off, or kills one of the horses." Dilrron groaned, not liking the idea of Elaheh being alone with the wolf.

Elaheh simply smiled at the wolf, before standing up and walking over the saddle bags Dilrron had lay down and carrying them away turning and leading Nymeria inside the tavern. She placed her saddle bag down on the bar counter, before pulling out a small bag of dried meat, instantly gaining the wolf's attention.

She watched as Nymeria licked her lips and sat down, before she handed the wolf a piece of the meat, watching as it snapped it up, swallowing it without bothering to chew it.

Deciding she didn't want to loose a finger she grabbed a wooden bowl, filling it with the remainder of the meat and setting it down for the wolf, who hungrily ate the entire bowl full, before looking up at Elaheh as if asking for more.

Elaheh shook her head and held up her empty hands, "That's it, sorry." she said walking back over to her saddle bag and looking for anything else the wolf could eat, but found none. They were a short days ride from the next village, at least according to Dilrron, where they could buy more supplies, and hopefully, meat for their new companion, if the wolf decided to continue following them.

When Dilrron came back inside, he gave Nymeria a skeptical glance before turning to Elaheh, "Are you sure we should let that thing stay with us?" he asked.

"Yes, if the wolf wants to stay, it will, and that will be the end of it," Elaheh answered back, reaching out and petting the dire wolf again.

"Besides, if she can hunt, she can probably feed herself for the majority," she continued, "Not to mention she would provide excellent protection."

"I'm just not sure is all, if you asked me I would leave her behind." Dilrron stated.

"And I didn't, so be quiet." She snapped back, watching as he turned and left, walking up the steps to the second floor.

When the sun had set, Elaheh locked the tavern door, to try and prevent anyone else from entering, before she scooped up her assorted bags and walked up the stairs, picking the nearest room and walking inside, closely followed by Nymeria.

She placed down her belongings and her sword on the nearest table before walking over to the bed and making sure it was reasonably clean. She pulled back the cover and crawled into the bed, pulling the sheets and cover over herself again.

She wasn't bothered getting undressed, seeing as her riding clothes were near enough clean and she would only be sleeping in the bed for a single night.

Then suddenly Nymeria leaped off the floor, and landed on the bed, before curling up at the foot of the bed.

Elaheh laughed softly at the dire wolf, which spent no time falling asleep and starting to dream. When Nymeria had drifted off Elaheh began to calm down, before she too fell asleep.

Elaheh woke to the sound of snarling, for a moment she feared Nymeria was about to attack her, but when she lifted her head she could see that the dire wolf was staring at the door, hackles raised and teeth bared.

She stood up and as quietly as she could walked over to the table, moving her hands around until she found the hilt of her sword, unsheathing it as quietly as possible. The only light in the room was that of the moon that shone in through the open window.

She watched as Nymeria silently slid from the bed and walked over to stand beside the door, falling silent. Elaheh walked across the room, standing directly in front of the door and listening as someone made their way up the stairs and along the hall before stopping in front of her door.

Suddenly through the door burst a large man, because of the darkness Elaheh could not determine his features clearly, but clutched in the hand of the broad man was a large dagger that caught the light of the moon behind Elaheh.

Before she had a chance to react Nymeria leapt from her hiding position and directly at the man, biting down on the wrist that he held the dagger in, tearing at it and severing the nerves in his hand, causing thick red blood to spill out and onto the floor and making the man shout out in pain.

With a single fluent movement Elaheh sliced open the man's throat, causing more blood to coat the wooden floor and for him to fall face down, before spluttering out from blood from his mouth and eventually falling limp.

Moments later Dilrron arrived, nearly tripping over the body in his rush. "What in the seven hells happened?" he asked, his face paling at the sight of all the blood and the man's mangled wrist and hand.

"As you can see we were attacked by this brute," she answered, looking around for something to light up the room.

"_And_ then what?" Dilrron asked, wanting her to continue.

"Then Nymeria and myself killed him first," she answered casually, lighting the nearest lantern and waking back over to Dilrron who had moved past the body and into the room. "If it weren't for Nymeria here I wouldn't have even been awake." she continued, giving Nymeria a pet on the forehead as she walked past.

Nymeria began licking her blood soaked muzzle, obviously pleased with herself, watching as Elaheh reached down and rolled the limp body over onto it's back before inspecting body closer. Through the blood she could see a Sigil of two towers. "What house is this?" she asked.

"That's the Frey's, they control the towers on their Sigil." he explained.

Elaheh nodded, though didn't quite understand, "Dilrron, take a look around, make sure no one else is here." she instructed.

Dilrron nodded, clearly glad to be leaving the scene of death and scampered out the room and down the stairs to look around. Several minutes later he returned, "Just him, I guess we are safe for the rest for the remainder of the night."

"We will need to start taking watches, I don't want this to happen again." Elaheh said, walking over to her belongings and picking them up, moving to a new room for the rest of the night, closely followed by Nymeria.

_New chapter Woot Woot! Anyway, I had this little idea about Nymeria __accompanying__ Elaheh and Dilrron in their little adventure, what do all you guys think about it? Anyway, Enjoy!_


End file.
